A Romantic Night
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Arizona has a bad shift and a crappy day, but luckily, Callie knows just how to make it all better.


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with i_fly_solo

* * *

Callie checked the clock on the stove for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. It was 9:40 at night, well past when Arizona had planned to be home. Sofia was sound asleep, tucked up across the hall in her father's apartment. When it had reached 8:30 with no word from Arizona, Callie had thrown in the towel and eaten the dinner she'd prepared, but not before making up a plate of lasagna and salad for her wife and wrapping it up for her in the fridge. Now, an hour later, there was still no sign of Arizona, and Callie was starting to worry. She knew her wife had likely gotten stuck in surgery or had fallen asleep in an on-call room, but she hadn't returned any of Callie's texts, which was a little unusual. Even then, Callie figured Arizona's phone battery could have died, or she'd accidentally put it on silent, or she simply didn't have the time to reply. And that was precisely why Callie worried. If Arizona didn't have time to reply to a text from her wife, it usually meant she was running herself ragged and _that_ usually meant that she was _not_ having a good shift. With each passing minute that Arizona didn't walk through the apartment door, Callie had a hunch that her wife's shift was getting progressively worse.

Arizona slowly walked down the hall toward her apartment. Today had hit her in the gut like a ton of bricks. She had been in the ER for fifteen of the eighteen hours of her shift and then another two on top of that, trying to save two little boys who just weren't strong enough to keep going. All her medical training and all her years still didn't shield her from the pain of having to tell two sets of loving parents their children were dead. Slowly sliding the key in the lock, she pushed her apartment door open. She smiled softly when she saw her wife on the couch, glad that she hadn't gone to bed yet. "I'm sorry I'm late. Long case, bad day."

Callie stood up from the couch, swiftly making her way to Arizona. I figured as much, Callie said, gently sliding Arizona's purse from her shoulder and letting it fall to the floor. She set to work unbuttoning Arizona's coat, gathering her into her arms when she'd finished. She heard Arizona sigh shakily against her. "Are you okay?" Arizona laughed mirthlessly into Callie's shoulder. "Sorry, dumb question. Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to say." Arizona pressed her lips to a soft spot on Callie's neck. "I did everything that I could think of to save two boys. Seventeen hours of surgery and tests and everything else. But I couldn't find an answer." She felt like crying, but she didn't want to give in to that just yet. "I just wasn't good enough to save them. They were only four and seven. And I couldn't save them."

Callie rested her chin on Arizona's head, loving that she and her wife were the perfect height for that. It never ceased to amaze her the way they fit so perfectly together. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But you did everything you could. You just said you did. And you and I both know you're more than good enough. Sometimes you just can't save them all, even when you are the best. And you _are_ the best. But I know that doesn't make it easier. I'm sorry you had a bad day, sweetie. Tomorrow will be better."

Arizona didn't give a reply, just cuddled against Callie, trying to feel a little better. "Did you happen to save me anything for dinner? I haven't eaten in the last twenty hours." She knew Callie was not going to like that, but it was the truth. She didn't have the time and when she did have a little free time, she slept.

Callie clucked disapprovingly in the back of her throat, but truthfully, Arizona's confession didn't surprise her. They all had days when there just wasn't time to do anything but the task at hand, and Arizona especially had a habit of forgetting to eat when she got busy. "You know what I'm going to say, so I'm not even going to say it," Callie said. "There's a plate for you in the fridge. Is there anything else I can do? How about a bath?"

"A hot bath sounds really good right about now," Arizona admitted, thinking that might help her back unlock. "Will you be joining me in said bath or am I going to have to take it all by myself?" She attempted a sexy smile though she wasn't sure just how sexy she was after twenty hours in sweaty scrubs.

"What, and miss the hot, wet, naked lady in my bathroom?" Callie scoffed. "My motives are not completely unselfish here, Arizona." She quirked an eyebrow.

Arizona couldn't help the short giggle bursting forward from her lips. "Good to know you still want to see me hot, wet, and naked. I wouldn't want the lesbian bed death to have settled in all ready. Fifty years without sex with you would be too much to bear."

"What the hell is lesbian bed death?" Callie asked. "No, don't tell me. I don't want to know. Just go eat. The faster you eat, the faster we can get naked. Hurry up!" She gave Arizona a little swat on the ass to get her point across. Arizona giggled, smiling at Callie over her shoulder on her way to the kitchen. Callie smiled back, happy that Arizona was on her way to being happy again.

Arizona felt a little lighter after talking to Callie and getting some food in her. Being home was always a solid treatment for a shitty day at work. Going though the living room and bedroom, she found Callie playing with the water, trying to get the bubbles just right in the bath. "Do you know the first time I knew that I was falling in love with you was in this bathroom?" she whispered, leaning against the door frame.

"Holy crap," Callie breathed out, jumping slightly. "You scared me." Arizona just giggled, at which Callie glared playfully. Recovering, she said, "Wait, you fell in love with me in the bathroom? That's...weird. I mean, it's sweet, I think. But kind of weird."

"No, I didn't fall in love with you in the bathroom. I _realized_ I was falling in love with you in the bathroom," Arizona corrected, looking at the smile on her wife's face. "It was the first time you and I had a romantic bath together. Right after I lost the five-year-old boy attacked by a dog, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Callie asked lowly. "That was _hot._" She crossed the room to Arizona, taking the hem of her shirt in her hands and pulling up. Arizona obediently raised her arms above her head, allowing her wife to undress her with all the care in the world. "So what was it about that bath? What made you realize?"

"I was lying there in the water with you. Feeling like I was never going to smile again, like I just wasn't good at my job anymore. And then you made me laugh." Arizona moved her hands to take Callie's shirt off. She loved that they always undressed each other before their baths. Such a romantic and caring little thing they did. "You made me laugh and for a moment I forgot about my crappy day and my doubts. You made it better."

Callie's heart fluttered in her chest. "Sweet talker," she whispered, kissing Arizona's nose.

"You're kind of stuck with me. Remember the 'until death do us part' line in our wedding?" Arizona couldn't help herself; She reached around Callie, unhooking her bra. "Sorry, the girls were begging to be let out of their cage." She didn't want to get too emotional tonight, not when she was so close to crying anyway.

Callie laughed heartily at that. "Okay, I was wrong. _Now_ you're a sweet talker. You dork." She unbuttoned Arizona's jeans and slid them down her legs and off along with her underwear. "Hurry up and get in before the water gets cold." Arizona didn't move, eyes fixed on Callie's now exposed breasts. "Hey, McPervy. My eyes are up here." Slowly, Arizona lifted her gaze. "You didn't hear a thing I just said, did you?"

"Not a damn word." Arizona grinned brightly, enjoying the way that Callie looked back at her. This kind of cute and sexy was something she hoped they never lost. "Get in the water so I can get in. You're the big spoon, remember?" She finished undressing, before grabbing them a wash cloth. "It's like one of the tenets of our marriage."

"Right," Callie said. "Right after I vowed to take you in sickness and in health until death do us part, I vowed to be the big spoon for the rest of our lives. It's all coming back now." She climbed into the tub, happy to find the water still hot. Settling against the far end, she held her arm out for Arizona, beckoning her in.

"That sounds about right." Arizona smirked, getting into the water and placing her back against Callie's front. It was a perfect fit, one that she wouldn't give up for all the white wine in France. "This is what I needed tonight. Thank you for giving it to me," she muttered, leaning her head back to kiss Callie.

"Hmm." Callie just opted to sigh contentedly into the kiss. When they broke apart, Callie moved her hands to Arizona's shoulders, starting a gentle massage. "You're too tense," she remarked. Arizona dropped her head forward, relishing in the feeling of warmth all around her, both from the water and from Callie. If she wasn't careful, she was going to fall asleep here. "Seriously, Arizona. I can't even tell what's a muscle and what's a knot."

"I think that you can handle it. You're already doing a wonderful job," she muttered, letting Callie's hands try to work away all the tension in her body. The feeling of Callie's hands on her was always something that Arizona welcomed. Even more so when she was stressed and Callie was giving her a massage. "How was your day, honey? I forgot to ask when I came in."

"You're just lucky you married into ortho," Callie teased. "It was fine. Kind of boring, actually. Sofia was with Mark most of the day, so I just finished some charts and then I watched a _Star Trek_ marathon. Oh, and I cleaned the kitchen."

"My own personal Trekkie." Arizona turned around a little bit to give Callie a slightly deeper kiss. "I'm glad you had a nice, relaxing day. Maybe tomorrow, I'll have a nice relaxing day, too. And when you come home I can be all romantic and sweet to you. How's that sound?" She smiled, feeling much better on her Callie therapy.

"I'll never say no to that," Callie replied. "Not as long as it involves us being naked, anyway."

"How about you and I get out of this bath and go to the bedroom? I am not limber enough for bathtub sex tonight and I really want to have sex." Arizona ran the tips of her fingers over Callie's collarbone.

Callie shivered. "I like the way you think." Glad that Arizona was obviously feeling better, and thrilled that whatever lesbian bed death was, nobody seemed to be suffering from it tonight, she leaned in and kissed Arizona deeply, letting her tongue stroke Arizona's in a sensual rhythm.

Arizona stood up, the water falling over her body causing little drops which started racing down her skin. "Something about you makes me want to find a bed and never leave it again," she purred, getting out of the tub and grabbing a big towel.

This time it was Callie's turn to stare unabashedly as water cascaded down Arizona's body and droplets clung to her nipples. She was acutely aware of her own nipples as they hardened despite the still-warm bath water, and there was a sudden tightening between her legs, accompanied by dampness that she was sure was from more than just the bath.

"I like when I make you look at me like you're a fifteen-year-old boy looking at his first _Playboy_." Arizona smirked, helping Callie out of the water. Slowly she started to dry off her lover, taking her time to tease and stroke some areas more than others.

Callie wriggled out of the towel. "A little wet hair never hurt anyone!" she cried, dodging Arizona's subsequent attempts to torture her further in the name of drying off. Arizona crept closer, but Callie stopped her by reaching out and grabbing her wife's breast, running her fingers over it and giving her nipple a good pinch. She smirked victoriously when Arizona gasped.

"Oooch, You better kiss it and make me better." Arizona tried not to let her smile grow too wide. She loved when things got playful between them, more so when she was having a bad day. It was the perfect way to decompress. "And I think tongue is required in the kiss, too."

Arizona had barely finished her sentence when Callie wrapped her mouth around the breast in question, flicking her tongue over the nipple. She made sure to take her time, scraping her teeth lightly over the areola and soothing it with her tongue and lips. Arizona had tipped her head back and was gasping, but still Callie didn't let up, switching to Arizona's other breast to continue her torture. That would teach her to work Callie up and then come at her with a towel.

Arizona felt like her blood had been replaced with lava. Callie's tongue was making her arousal appear faster and more powerfully than she had in the month of quickies before this. Sometimes it really sucked being a doctor married to a doctor with a baby. "Bed, now. Or I will push you on your knees and make you eat me here."

Callie paused and looked up. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both." Arizona pulled Callie to an upright position before kissing her. This time, she wasted no time before taking control of the kiss. She wanted to be able to make sure that Callie knew that she was the boss tonight. "Come on. The bed is calling." She nipped at Callie's neck before pulling her into the bedroom.

While she had gotten Arizona's "I'm in control" message loud and clear, that didn't mean Callie was going to back down entirely. She grabbed Arizona's free arm and gently pushed her backward so her knees hit the bed frame. "Hot," Callie husked into Arizona's ear. "You are so hot." She pinned her wife with another searing kiss, letting Arizona dominate. Believing she had the upper hand again, Arizona gasped and jerked her head when Callie suddenly shoved a hand between her legs and ran her fingers back and forth over the lips covering her entrance. "Mm," Callie hummed in approval, mouth mere centimeters from Arizona's. "And wet, too."

Not wanting to give up the top shot, Arizona thought of the only thing that would work in this moment. Her fingers moved to Callie's waist before she started tickling Callie. Smirking when Callie started laughing, she switched their positions and pinned Callie on the bed. "You think you're tricky, don't you?" she asked, one of her hands pinning both of Callie's wrists over her head. "I am the queen of the bedroom tricks, Torres. Don't you forget that."

"Okay, okay," Callie groaned, the tickling only having fueled her arousal. She breathed heavily, noticing how Arizona's eyes gravitated toward her heaving chest. "Be the queen or whatever. Just..." She bent her legs at the knees and spread them. To hell with being a badass. Some things were just more important. She whimpered. "Just do it faster."

Arizona left a trail of burning kisses down Callie's body before getting to the place that she really wanted to be. She had been with her fair share of women over the years but Callie was the only one who made her want to go back over and over and over again. It was like a lady parts bat signal for her. "Fingers, tongue, or both?"

"Huhhh." Callie let out a desperate moan, not capable of much else at the moment. "B-both. Shit, Arizona."

Arizona had her own way of doing things, a combination of moves and tricks that she had picked up over the years. The short program was a surefire way to get Callie off and feeling just fine in a reasonable amount of time. She was too sore and tired to do all-night sex tonight. And with the grunting and groaning from Callie, she was pretty sure a quick orgasm was just fine with her.

Without wasting any more time, Arizona spread Callie open with her thumbs, thrilled that her arousal was so visible. Arizona licked up Callie's length, earning a throaty moan, and sucked Callie's clit into her mouth. "Oh, god," Callie called out. "Oh, _god_," she cried when Arizona added her teeth to the mix, scraping lightly against Callie's clit as her tongue flicked the tip. "Holy...Arizona!" Callie flung an arm across her eyes, not sure what else to do with it, as her other arm snaked down to hold Arizona's head in place. Arizona slid three slender fingers past Callie's entrance and inside, taking up a rhythm mirroring the flicking of her tongue. It was barely a minute before Callie arched her back and cried out loudly, coming hard and long into Arizona's eager mouth.

"Am I good or am I good?" Arizona lay on top of Callie once she had finished helping Callie milk everything out of her orgasm. "Because I'm pretty sure the way you were moaning and calling my name says I am good." She slipped Callie's thigh between her legs, wanting to have something to rub against to help relieve some of the pressure. "Or were you faking on me, Calliope?" she asked, unable to hide her smile.

"Never," Callie promised. She glanced down at Arizona, now rubbing herself against Callie's leg and whimpering. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. Arizona needed more, and Callie could tell. "What do you need?" she asked, grabbing Arizona's shoulders and pushing her onto her back. Arizona's hips didn't stop moving as Callie climbed on top.

Feeling their positions change, Arizona didn't fight it this time. She had taken control with Callie and now Callie was doing the same. "Touch me, Calliope. Make me come." She closed her eyes, going over what she had just done to Callie to help herself get closer to her own orgasm.

Callie slipped a hand between Arizona's legs, wasting no time in sliding two fingers inside her and starting up a slow, deep rhythm. Arizona cried out and grabbed onto her own breast. Callie added her thumb to the equation, pushing against Arizona's clit each time she thrust her fingers. Arizona had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. "What are you thinking about, Arizona?" Callie husked.

"Going down on you." Arizona rolled her hips in time with Callie's fingers, helping them go as deeply inside of her as they could. She was thankful that Callie had become as skilled as she did, glad she was this quick of a learner. "Running my tongue though your folds." She groaned as her orgasm rushed at her like a runaway train.

Callie groaned. She loved that Arizona had such a dirty mouth, and she liked to think she was the only one who got to hear it. "Let go," she whispered. Arizona came hard, bucking her hips into Callie's hand. Callie slowed but didn't stop, gently thrusting her fingers and flicking Arizona's clit as Arizona came down. When Arizona collapsed against the bed and sighed loudly, Callie pulled out and moved between Arizona's legs to lick her clean. She hummed at the taste she loved. "How do you feel now?" she asked when she'd finished.

Arizona groaned, pulling Callie up to lie next to her on their bed. "Like I am the luckiest woman in the world to have a wife who takes care of me as well as you do. I am sure that I would have never been this happy or felt this loved by someone else. You're it for me and I am so damn happy you are." She kissed Callie, tasting herself and letting Callie do the same. "How about we go to sleep and enjoy Mark having Sofia tonight and tomorrow?"

"I like it," Callie affirmed. "Come here." She opened her arms, letting Arizona snuggle into them. "I love you, too, you know." Arizona murmured happily. "You make me happy. Tonight, you made me _very_ happy." She and Arizona both laughed. "Get some sleep, okay? Today's all over, and tomorrow's going to be a good day. I promise."


End file.
